Prayer
by phantomphan4evr
Summary: Erik is desperate so he does something he isn't use to, he asks for help.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this idea came from a phanart picture I found online somewhere. I don't quite remember where unfortunately so I can't really give credit to the artist :( although I will say it was very beautiful. Unlike my other stories I am trying to make this one a little bit more than just a oneshot. It won't be a very long story and the chapters will be very short because I am still fairly new to this. **

He made his way to the chapel built in the Opera House. He hesitated in the doorway then took a deep breath before stepping inside. He walked over and lit a candle then he got down on his knees and folded his hands like he'd watched Christine do as a child. He was unsure if he was doing this right having never really been in a church or chapel. He bowed his head and sighed, "I don't know if this is the proper way to speak to you or not but this is the best I can do." He said. "I know I've never prayed before and frankly it's because I don't know if you are even there or not but I'm desperate and had nowhere else to turn. If you are there I could really use your help." He rambled and fought the tears that tightened his throat and made his eyes burn. "Please help me with Christine. I know I can't give her what she deserves, no one can because she deserves the world, but I also know there is no one else. She is the one that has captured my heart. She is beautiful and perfect and my only friend. I want to tell her how I feel but every time I try to I remember what I am and what she is and I can't. She is an angel and I am a monster. I don't deserve her I know that but please, please help me. Please give me the courage to show her I am more than just a voice that I am a man, a man who is hopelessly in love with her." He said. His iron tight control on his emotions slipped slightly and once it loosened it completely broke. His shoulders shook with the force of his silent cries. He never cried noisily having been beaten for his tears in the gypsy camps. Little did he know that Christine was standing outside the door of the chapel the entire time. She remained silent and listened to her angel admit his love for her and his fear of her reaction to knowing how he felt.

**Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoyed! Please review! No matter how short they are they always make my day a little brighter! I'm not sure when I will post the next chapter. Have a wonderful day. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I promised I would make this story longer than just a one shot so here is chapter 2! I know it is short and I'm sorry I wrote more but decided it would be better split into two different chapters. **

She crept back up to her room and crawled back in bed, her mind racing with everything she heard. Her Angel of Music was a man? A real man? And he loved her? She was filled with determination that her next lesson with him she would ask him to reveal himself. She would make an effort to get to know the real him and try not to break his heart. She fell asleep with that thought. The next morning she woke up and was anxious to go to her lessons that night. She went through her day wishing it would go by faster. At lunch Meg found her and pulled her to the side. "Christine what is with you today? You've been distracted all morning long!" She whispered. Christine sometimes forgot how observant her best friend could be with her. "I am fine I am just excited." She said in a hushed tone. "What are you excited about?" Meg asked and Christine shook her head. "I can't say." She whispered and looked around. "Oh does it have to do with your mysterious tutor?" Meg asked. "Shh! Not so loud! He could be listening to us right now." Christine said looking around again. "Doesn't that bother you? Knowing none of your conversations are completely private?" Meg asked and Christine shrugged. "It used to but I find it a little comforting knowing I have someone or something watching out for me." She said with a smile. "I don't know if I would be able to get used to it." Meg said and wrinkled her nose. Christine rolled her eyes and smiled knowing her friend wouldn't understand why Christine felt the way she did about her Angel. They were called back to practice soon after that.

**Thank you for reading! I'm not sure when I will be able to post the next chapter but I will try to post it next week! Please review! I didn't get many for the first chapter but a BIG thanks to those that did they made me grin like an idiot as I read them! Have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I'm not to sure about this chapter to be honest. I hope you enjoy it!**

That night she made her way to her dressing room with butterflies in her stomach. At ten o'clock on the dot she heard the familiar call of her Angel. "Christine, Christine, Christine." She smiled and sang her response, "Angel I hear you speak I listen." "Good evening my dear." Her angel said, his voice pleasant. "Good evening Angel." She said. "Alright would you like to begin?" He asked. "Actually Angel I have a request." She said. "What would that be?" He asked. She took a deep breath, "Angel of Music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory. Angel of Music hide no longer, come to me strange Angel." She sang timidly. "What do you mean Christine?" He asked with a hint of fear in his voice. "I want to know who you are Angel. I want to get to know you better." She said looking around the room. He was silent for a few minutes. The longer he was silent the more anxious she became. "I'm sorry Angel. I won't try to pry again." She said felling her cheeks start to burn in embarrassment. "It's quite alright Christine. You just took me by surprise by your request, that's all." He told her and fell silent again. "Christine I want you to look at your face in the mirror." He instructed and she did as he said. She stared at her reflection searching for what he was trying to show her when suddenly she wasn't staring at herself but at the silhouette of a man. Slowly the mirror moved to the side and revealed the man dressed in evening wear and upon the right side of his face was a white mask. "Christine I am afraid I haven't been very honest with you all these years. I am not the Angel I claimed to be, I am merely a man. I am sorry." He said and dropped his eyes in shame. She stared at him for half a minute longer then smiled, "It's nice to be able to put a face to the mysterious voice that has been giving me singing lessons all these years." She said. He looked up at her confused, "You aren't mad that I lied to you?" He asked. "Well it would have been nice to know that you were a man and not an actual angel but you've always been there for me when I needed a friend and I am grateful for that. I know if you had revealed yourself when we first met I would have gone around telling people a strange man I'd never seen before came to me and offered to teach me to sing and that would have been dangerous for you. I was okay with people thinking I was making up stories about my Angel of Music because I didn't want to share who was actually teaching me." "Would you like to see my home?" He offered and she nodded. He led the way down into the cellars of the Opera House. Once they arrived in his home he showed her around and she listened as he explained what everything's purpose was eagerly but remained silent. They stopped by the boat again, "Angel." Christine said. "Yes Christine." "I have a confession to make." She said sheepishly, "I was there last night in the chapel."

**Thank you for reading my story and I will try to update it as soon as I can! Please review they always make my day a little brighter! Have a wonderful day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! First off I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing they mean so much to me and make my day! I want to especially thank ****deanna37**** for her amazing reviews! You are awesome! Alright lets get on with the chapter!**

"I was there last night in the chapel" She said and he froze. His mind thought back to everything he said last night and felt his face turning red. "If someone is in the chapel when I go down to pray I usually give them some privacy but I recognized your voice and curiosity made me stay and listen. I'm so sorry for prying." She explained quietly. His mind was buzzing with all the horrible things he could say to her but he pushed them back unwilling to be so rude to her. He decided on a remark that wasn't quite as rude as some that passed through his mind. "It's not polite to eavesdrop Christine." He said sternly. She dropped her head and mumbled, "I know Angel and I'm so sorry." He remained quiet for a minute or so, debating on what to say next. "I promise it won't happen again." She mumbled. "I know it won't my dear." He said, his voice softening slightly. She looked up at him, her beautiful brown eyes wide. "Would you like to hear some of my music?" He offered as a change of subject. She nodded with a smile. He led her to where he kept the instruments he acquired over time. "What would you like to hear?" He asked and she walked around examining each instrument, staying at some longer than others looking at them like she had never seen them before which with some she might not have. He had collected instruments from different countries in his years of travel. She stopped by his violin and picked it up. "Would you play this?" She requested and he smiled, something he wasn't used to doing, "Of course." He said. He remembered her telling him about her father playing the violin for her when she was a child. He took the instrument from her and began to play. He chose one of the few Swedish tunes he had learned. He watched her close her eyes and smile. As he played he noticed tears falling down her cheeks but she was still smiling so he wasn't sure if they were sad tears or happy ones. As the song drew to a close she opened her eyes again and sighed. "I haven't heard that song since Papa passed away." She said. "I'm sorry Christine I… I didn't realize…" He stammered when she interrupted him. "No, no it was nice to hear it again. For a moment it was like I was a child again sitting at his feet watching him play." She said with a sad smile. He didn't know what to say, so they stood in silence for a minute. "You need to get back to the surface. I've kept you longer than I had intended and you need to sleep." He said and she nodded. They made their way back up to the surface and right before they made it to the mirror she stopped him. "Angel? May I ask your name? It seems silly to call you Angel when you aren't really one." She asked and he froze again. His name? No one had known his true name in years. A small part of his brain, the part that feared any contact with people, screamed that it was a bad idea to tell her his name. The majority of his brain screamed at him to give her whatever she wanted, telling him that it would make her happy and might earn him a smile. He decided that he could trust her with it and said "Erik." It felt foreign on his tongue. "Erik." She said experimentally and he felt a strange but pleasant feeling wash over him at the sound of it, knowing they were the only two people that knew his real name. She smiled at him and he felt his heart rate pick up slightly. "Are we going to continue our lessons tomorrow?" She asked and he nodded. "I shall call you the same way I always have." He told her and she nodded. "Goodnight Erik." She said. "Goodnight Christine." He said and she stepped through the mirror. He closed it behind her and watched as she stood there looking at her own reflection for a minute, with a smile, before turning and leaving the room. He stayed there a while longer trying to process everything that had happened. He turned and slowly made his way back to his home and got ready for bed. His last thought before falling asleep was 'Perhaps there is a God after all.'

**So that was supposed to be the end of the story but I'm still writing more! Please review, I will try to have the next chapter up by next week but it depends on if I can get online. Have a wonderful day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Okay I wanted to thank ****Natalie ****for her reviews I can't thank you in a PM because you always review as a guest! And of course everyone else who reviewed and fav/followed my story THANK YOU! It always makes my day to see that someone likes my story! Now on with the chapter!**

She woke the next morning even more eager for her lessons than she was yesterday. Erik. Erik. Erik. Erik. Her mind repeated his name over and over again. He was on her mind all day long,. His home, his instruments, his voice, everything about him. She went through her morning stretches humming the tune he had played for her. Meg pulled her aside after breakfast, "Christine what are you so happy about?" She asked. "I cannot tell you here meet me on the roof after lunch." Christine whispered in Meg's ear. Meg nodded with an excited look in her eyes. The rest of the morning passed quickly and soon it was time for lunch. Christine found Meg and they ate quickly and snuck up to the roof. Christine watched the shadows closely trying to catch a glimpse of Erik. Once they made it to the roof Christine shut the door behind them. She turned towards Meg and smiled. "He's real." She whispered. "What do you mean?" Meg asked. "My Angel of Music, he is a real man. I went down to the chapel night before last to pray but someone was already down there. I started to leave and wait until they left to pray but then I recognized the voice that prayed. It was my Angel. His prayer was so heart breaking Meg." She said and looked out over the city. "He prayed for help, he said he loved me and that I was his only friend. He said I deserved the world and that I was an angel and he a monster. He prayed for courage to show me that he was a man not an angel, he said he was only a man but one who was hopelessly in love with me. Then he cried." She said, her eyes shining with her own unshed tears. "Oh Meg, it was so utterly heartbreaking to see him cry. His shoulders shook with the force of his cries but he was silent. It hurt my heart to watch him and oh how I wanted to go to him and comfort him. It was physically painful to turn away and leave him alone but I swore to myself that I would make an effort to get to know the real him. That's why I was so excited yesterday. I was going to attempt to see if he would reveal himself to me and he did. Last night he showed me his home and he played me one of Papa's songs. His skill with the violin is breathtaking. For a moment it felt as if Papa was still alive. After that he brought me back and we bid farewell." She said and Meg was silent for a moment. "Tell me what he's like." She said. Christine turned and looked at her best friend with a smile. "He is tall and mysterious. He is sweet and kind. He's handsome." She said. "Are you going to meet him tonight?" Meg asked and Christine nodded. "I want you to be careful Christine, I know you trust him with all your heart. I see it in your eyes but still I want you to be careful around this man." Meg warned. "We need to get back before your mother notices us gone." Christine said and Meg nodded. They walked back towards the door and before Christine closed the door she turned back and looked out at the city one more time.

**Please review and tell me what you thought! I will try to get the next chapter up next week. Have a great day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Thank you for sticking with me this far! I can honestly say I am surprised I've managed to get this far in writing the story! **

Erik snuck back to his home, his mind racing. He had followed Christine and Meg to the roof knowing Christine would tell her best friend everything. She always took Meg to the roof to tell her all of her secrets because that was the one place she thought was safe from his eavesdropping. He never spoke to her on the roof because he wanted her to have one place she felt was private. He listened in on her recalling the night before to her best friend closely and was thoroughly surprised. She said it physically hurt her not to comfort him. He shook his head, she truly was an angel sent from heaven. A thought froze him in his tracks. "He is sweet and kind. He's handsome." She had said. She thought he was handsome! He stood there and tried to comprehend the idea that someone thought he was handsome. That's because she doesn't know what lies beneath the mask, a small voice in the back of his head whispered. "And with any luck she never will." He said out loud to no one. He started back down towards his home. Meg's warning rang in his head. "I want you to be careful Christine, I know you trust him with all your heart. I see it in your eyes but still I want you to be careful around this man." She had said. She is right Christine should be careful around me. In fact tonight I am going to continue our lessons as if last night didn't happen. She should be with someone who can give her a real life instead of what I can offer her, he thought with painful determination. Once he reached his home he walked straight over to his piano and began composing the song that had been forming in his mind all morning.

**Sorry this was such a short chapter! I didn't have much time to sit down and write this one. Still I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you thought. Have a great day :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

Christine made her way to her dressing room with butterflies in her stomach. Like always at ten sharp she heard his voice calling for her. "Christine, Christine, Christine." She smiled and sang her response, "Angel I hear you speak I listen." She couldn't stop smiling and felt silly. He was still the same person she'd known for years, why did she feel like he was someone new? "Shall we start our lessons?" He asked. "Can I see you?" She asked tentatively. "I do not think that is wise Christine. Now let's start with your warm up." He said. "Wait. Why can't I see you?" She asked confused. "You deserve a life I can't give you so I feel it is wise to just continue like last night didn't happen." He said coolly. "What do you mean like last night didn't happen? I can't just forget that you are more than just a voice. I thought I was your friend?" She asked recalling what he had said in his prayer. "You are my dear, I just think it's safer for you if we pretend I am just a voice. There are people who would hurt you to get to me and I would never forgive myself if something happened to you." He explained. "I don't care I said last night that I wanted to get to know the real you and I meant it!" She said and walked over to the mirror and stared at it impatiently. "No Christine. Now let us begin your lessons we have already missed yesterday's lesson." He said sternly. She didn't budge and kept her mouth shut, refusing to sing. "Sing." He commanded but she shook her head. "I won't sing, not until I can see you." She informed him and crossed her arms. She heard him sigh, "Fine lessons are canceled for the night. Good night Christine." He said and she felt his presence disappear. She stared at the mirror in shock then a wave of disappointment washed over her. She felt her heart drop and she frowned at her reflection. "Good night Erik." She whispered and dropped her head and left.

**Thank you for reading! Please review! They ALWAYS make my day a little brighter. Have a wonderful day! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Once again thank you for sticking with this story! It means so much to me that you continue reading :) Hope you enjoy!**

Erik watched the rehearsals for the upcoming show from the rafters. Carlotta began singing and he grimaced. Oh how he hated it when she opened her mouth to "sing" if you could call that awful noise she made singing. He turned spotted Christine stretching for the morning. Her usual smile was absent from her face and she looked troubled. He remembered her determination last night to see him again. It was difficult to push her away when she wanted to get to know him but he managed to do so. Carlotta stormed off in a huff and the ballet took their place. Madame Giry stood at the front of the stage and started taping her cane calling them to attention. The orchestra started playing and the ballet began to dance, Madame Giry began critiquing them. Erik watched Christine closely with a frown. She seemed to be going through the motions, not really paying attention to what she was doing, her expression blank. Madame Giry tapped her cane again and everyone halted. Erik ignored what she said and turned to sneak back to his home. He had to think of a way to make Christine understand his reasoning. "The new patron, the Vicomte de Chagny." Firmin announced. Erik stopped and turned to see who they were introducing. "It's an honor to support the world renowned Opera Populaire." The Vicomte said. Erik glanced at Christine and saw her whispering something to Meg which made Meg look at her in surprise and giggle. Erik raised an eyebrow and looked back at the Vicomte. He's not good enough for Christine, he thought. He's better for her than you are, he's handsome, and he has money and social status and everything you don't, another voice whispered. He growled quietly in response.

**Please review! Have a wonderful day!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay this is a little early because I don't think I'm going to get a chance to get online tomorrow so I'm posting this now :)**

At lunch Christine and Meg snuck back up to the roof and he followed. Meg nearly pounced on Christine when she closed the door. "So you know the new patron?" Meg said and Christine nodded. "When my father was alive, at the house by the sea, I was playing outside when my scarf blew into the sea. I heard a governess yelling at a boy who was running into the water. He came out soaking wet with a smile on his face and my scarf in his hand. He introduced himself as Raoul and handed me back my scarf. His governess pulled him away and he promised to try to come see me again. After that I saw him every day during that summer, I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts. After Papa died I stopped returning to the house and I haven't seen him since then." Christine told Meg and blushed. "He's so handsome now." Meg said and giggled, "Perhaps he might try to court you." She said and Erik felt a wave of jealousy pass over him at the thought of his Christine with that boy. "I'm not sure he didn't seem to recognize me today." Christine said and Meg rolled her eyes. "That's because he didn't see you." She assured her best friend. "It doesn't matter I don't think of him that way." Christine admitted and Erik couldn't help the relief that he felt wash over him. "I mean we aren't the same people we were back then." She said and sighed. "Still it would be nice wouldn't it?" Meg said wistfully. "Come on we need to go your mother will kill us if we are late." Christine said and they left. Erik stayed on the roof for a while and thought. He had known about her childhood friend Raoul, because she had told him about the boy when she was younger, but he never thought she would see him again. Mixed emotions danced through his body. He was jealous of the boy and angry at himself for the jealously, he was happy that Christine didn't seem too interested in the boy and ashamed at the joy he felt. Just like the day before listening in on Christine's conversation with Meg left his fingers itching to play. He snuck down to his home and sat down at his piano and began to play, allowing his emotions to pour into his music in an attempt to sort through them and get his thoughts organized.

**Thanks for reading please review! Have a wonderful day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Again thanks for reading :)**

"Christine I want you to study the lead for _Hannibal._" Erik said at the end of their lessons and her eyes widen. "But Angel that is Carlotta's role!" She said in surprise. "Study the role tomorrow night we will work on it. Leave Carlotta to me." He said calmly. "Don't hurt her Angel. I know she is unpleasant but please don't hurt her." Christine asked softly. He took a deep breath, "I promise I shall not hurt her my dear, but I still want you to study her role." She nods "Yes Angel." She murmurs. "Good night Christine." He says. "Good night Erik." She whispers. She stood there for a little bit. "Are you alright?" He asked. "I am fine." She stated. "Christine what's wrong?" He asked and she shook her head, "Nothing I was just thinking is all. Good night Erik." She said then turned and left. I hope he keeps his promise and doesn't hurt Carlotta. She thinks with a frown as she made her way back to the dormitories. When she got there she took out her "script" and started looking over the lead, humming the part quietly to herself, committing it to memory. She stayed up for a few hours reading over the part until her eyelids grew too heavy to keep open and she fell asleep. The next morning she went to rehearsals as usual, she stretched and halfway listened to Meg tell her the latest gossip. "What do you mean there is no understudy for Carlotta?" One of the new managers, Firmin, demanded. "The production is new Monsieur." Monsieur Reyer explained. "Well then what are we to do? Our leading lady has fallen ill and we have no understudy!" Firmin shouted. "Christine Daae could sing it." Meg said and Christine snapped her head towards her best friend. "A ballet girl?" He asked skeptically. "She's been taking lessons from a great teacher." Meg assured him. "From who?" He asked. "I don't know his name Monsieur." Christine said timidly. "Let her sing for you Monsieur, she has been well taught." Madame Giry said and Christine met her eyes silently pleading her not to make her do this. "Very well." Firmin said. Madame Giry motioned her forward. "From the beginning of the aria mademoiselle." Reyer said and the music began. She heard her cue and began to sing, timidly at first then she closed her eyes and imagined she was singing only for her Angel and her she gained confidence. The song ended and everyone was silent for a moment, she looked at Firmin expectantly. "Congratulations Miss Daae you are our new leading lady." He said and everyone began to applaud. As the applause faded Meg came up and hugged her. "Congratulations Christine!" She said. "Thank you Meg, but if you ever do that again I will have to hurt you." Christine said and Meg laughed. "Miss Daae come we must rehearse." Monsieur Reyer called. The rest of the week went by in a blur of rehearsals and lessons with Erik, she hadn't asked to see him again concentrating only on learning her part.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! This chapter officially all I have written so far so I'm not sure when I will be updating next. It all depends on if I gets inspiration and am able to write.**

It was opening night and she was a bundle of nerves. She sat in her dressing room trying to calm herself. She focused on remembering all Erik had taught her. There was a knock on the door and she jumped. The door opened and Madame Giry entered. "Oh Madame you startled me!" Christine said with a sigh of relief. "I'm so nervous! What if I mess up? What if I get on that stage and just freeze? What if…" She fretted but Madame Giry put her hand up. "Hush child. You did perfectly fine during rehearsal and you will do perfect tonight." She assured her. "Now come on its time." Madame Giry said and Christine bit her lip and followed her out the door. She walked out on the stage and the music began and she started to sing. She gave her all to the performance and as soon as the show was over the theater erupted into applause. She fought her way through the hoard of people congratulating her only wanting to hear one person's opinion. She managed to make it to her dressing room and found a rose with a black ribbon tied around the stem. It was from Erik, his usual way of saying he was pleased with her without saying a word. She walked over and picked it up, with a smile. There was a knock on the door and she set the rose down quickly. The door opened and Raoul entered with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He set them on a table that was almost completely filled with flowers. "Little Lottie let her mind wander. Little Lottie thought 'Am I fonder of dolls or of goblins or shoes? Or of riddles or frocks? Or of chocolates?" He said, quoting one of the stories they enjoyed as children. "No what I love best, Lottie said, is when I'm asleep in my bed and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head. The Angel of Music sings songs in my head." She finished. "Oh Raoul it's so good to see you again." She said with a smile. "It's good to see you too Christine. You sang like an angel tonight." He said and hugged her. "Father said 'When I'm in heaven child I shall send the Angel of Music to you' well Father is dead Raoul and I have been visited by the Angel of Music." She said in a soft voice. "I have no doubt about it, now let's go to supper." Raoul said turning towards the door. "No Raoul I can't. I'm exhausted and I need to go to bed. I'm sorry." She half way lied, it was true she was exhausted but she wasn't going to bed just yet. He sighed, "Very well goodnight Little Lottie." He said with a smile and left. "Christine, Christine, Christine." Erik called a few minutes later and she sang her normal response. "You did very well tonight I am very proud of you." He said. "Thank you, I sang for you tonight." She said with a smile, "And thank you for the rose it's beautiful." She said picking it up with a smile. "You are very welcome. I am glad you like it." He said and she could hear the smile in his voice. "Can I ask you a question?" She asked timidly. "Of course you can." He said. "Did you have something to do with Carlotta being sick?" She asked. There was a moment of silence. "Yes I didn't give her anything that would kill her I promise. I only put the flowers I know she is allergic to around her house, hidden where she wouldn't find them." He said and she relaxed and giggled. "What's so amusing?" He asked. "I'm just picturing her at home trying to yell and not being able to because it would hurt her throat when she finds the finds the flowers." She said and giggled again. He chuckled, "That would be amusing to watch." "Now you need to get some sleep Christine. Good night." He said. "Good night Erik." She said quietly.

**Thank you for reading my story! Please review! Have a wonderful day!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy Halloween** **everyone! I'm surprised to say I managed to get another chapter written! I'm posting it today because we are doing our Halloween party tomorrow and I don't think I will be able to get online! Hope you enjoy!**

Erik watched her leave the dressing room with a smile on her face. He stood there for a minute, smiling, before turning and walking home. He was still filled with such pride at his Christine's magnificent performance. She had done better than he'd ever dreamed she could. "I sang for you tonight" she had said. That performance had been for him! He couldn't keep the smile off of his face when she had told him that. He felt honored that she had sang for him. At that moment his mind decided to be cruel and brought up the image of Christine hugging the Vicomte and the way they chatted with such ease. But she rejected his offer for dinner! He countered and couldn't help the devilish grin at the look of disappointment in the young Vicomte's eyes when she had declined. But she should be with him remember? The other voice said, it's better for her that way. His smile vanished as he felt his heart ache at the thought of her being with him. He knew it was for the best but it still pained him to imagine. To know that one day she would leave and he would be alone again. He didn't know how he would manage without seeing her. He had grown accustomed to seeing her every day, even if they didn't have lessons, it was habit to check on her throughout the day. He would be lost when she left. The ache in his chest worsened the more he thought about it. He stumbled and had to catch himself on the wall, leaning against to remain standing. He had never really given much thought to what would happen if she ever left. But now it was all he could think about. How much longer did he have? It seemed she had already caught the Vicomte's eye and it wouldn't take long for him to fall in love with her. She was perfect how could he not? Then it was only a matter of time before Christine fell in love with him. Then she would be gone and he would be alone. He managed to stumble to his home and collapsed on the bench in front of the piano and sank into a melody that reflected the aching loneliness he felt inside. It then morphed into one of anger and pain, as if he was screaming through the music. He fingers slipped from the keys and he slumped over as if playing had drained him.

**Please review and be safe if you are trick or treating tonight! Have a great Halloween! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! Sorry it took so long to update, my inspiration wasn't cooperating with me. :( But it finally did and I managed to get another chapter done! Enjoy!**

"I can't believe it's almost over! I mean I'm sad that it's over but I'm also a little relieved that I managed to get through it." She said before her lessons one evening. "I understand what you mean Christine." Erik said with a smile, "And I couldn't be more proud of you. You have made tremendous progress in your signing." She smiled, "Thank you for helping me." "It was my pleasure my dear." He assured her. "Erik?" She said shyly. "Yes?" "I was wondering if I could see you again. I know you think it's safer for me to forget that you are who you are but I just want to see you again." She said quietly looking down. He sighed, "Christine I'm sorry, I truly am, but as I said I would never be able to forgive myself if something happened to you because of me. I really wouldn't." He said, his will to keep her away was slowly crumbling into nonexistence. She bowed her head and whispered, "Yes Angel." The look of disappointment on her face broke his heart and he sighed in defeat. Without saying a word he opened the mirror and she looked up in surprise. He held out his hand and the smile that lit her face melted his heart. She frowned slightly, "But I thought you said it was safer to forget you are real?" She asked. "It is, but I know you and you won't forget and won't stop asking until I give in." He said with a knowing look. She blushed and looked at the ground. He chuckled, "It's nothing to be ashamed of my dear." He assured her. In his mind he knew it was more selfish desire to spend as much time with her as he could before the Vicomte stole her away than anything else. The more time he spent with her the harder it would be for him when she was gone but he would cherish the memories of their time spent together none the less. They made their way to his home and spent the evening reminiscing the past; how they met, how he would sing to her when she had a nightmares or when she was sick, they spoke of the pranks he pulled on Carlotta and the rest of the crew, of his magic tricks he used to entertain her as a child. There was a break in the conversation and Christine yawned. "I think it's time you returned to the surface." He said and she shook her head. "I don't want to go back." She protested, "I want to stay here." "It is late Christine and you need your sleep, let's go." He said standing up. "I'm fine, I want to stay here." She said. He stood there for a minute but she remained seated. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Very well Christine, what would you like to do then?" He asked. "Would you play something for me please?" She requested and he nodded. They made their way to his music room and he looked at her expectantly. She walked over to his piano and looked at him. He nodded and walked over then sat down and began to play. She sat down on the bench to his pipe organ and he watched as she closed her eyes and swayed to the music. After a little while he noticed that she seemed to be dozing off. He smiled and morphed the song into a lullaby. He stopped playing after a couple minutes, he walked over and scooped her up and carried her to his bed. He placed her in his bed and pulled the covers over her sleeping frame. With another smile he pulled the cord that lowered the lace that surrounded his bed and returned to his music.

**Alright I hope you enjoyed! Please review they always make my day! Again I don't know when my next update will be but I will try to get it up as soon as I can. Have a wonderful Thanksgiving!**


End file.
